Push
by mischief maker 2.0
Summary: Sakura can push sometimes, too. NaruSakuSasu, Het and Yaoi.


**A/N: **This started as a scrap from one of my stages of love ficlets, but I decided to do something with it. :3  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned it, Sakura would kick a lot more ass in the series. Instead, I just have to settle for her topping her boys. XD

* * *

**Push**

Sasuke ground his teeth as he was slammed against the wall, a knee shoved roughly between his thighs. Struggling would only create more friction, and that was definitely NOT what he wanted at that point.

"Naruto…" Sakura's voice growled in warning a few feet away from them.

"No, _listen_. I told you how to deal with him, but since you don't believe me, I'm gonna prove it to you." Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke's as he spoke to her. His lips twisted into a grin as he leaned in closer. "Sakura doesn't want to push you, see? But she still just doesn't understand…." He spoke lowly, almost growled as he pressed his body against Sasuke's and whispered into his ear, "…That you _need_ to be pushed."

And then Naruto's hips rocked against his, and his breath was hot as his tongue traced the shell of his ear. Sasuke's head thudded lightly against the wall, and the tongue slid down over his neck as the hands that had been braced against the wall on either side of his head were suddenly gripping his ass and pulling him against Naruto. He hadn't even realized his eyes had shut until they snapped open at the sound of the blond chuckling against his skin.

"See, Sakura-chan, he _needs_ it like this." This time it was teeth lightly scraping over the corded muscles of his neck

"Fuck you, Dead Last," he snarled, shoving him backward, but Naruto only moved a few steps.

"Only if you can make me, _Uchiha_." There it was again, that infuriating lopsided grin. Sasuke pounced, determined to get rid of it.

Sakura was standing there watching them, clearly unsure of what she should do. Not that he'd given her more than a passing glance, though. He was busy wrestling with Naruto on the idiot's living room floor and was doing a decent job, too. He'd managed to get the blond onto his stomach, and Sasuke sat perked on his back with one had shoving Naruto's head against the floor while the other twisted an arm uncomfortably to keep him still.

"You dumbass. You're supposed to get me naked _before_ you get me in this position. You're gonna have a helluva time getting my pants off now," the blond chuckled. His voice sounded weird, probably because one corner of his mouth was pressed against the hardwood floor, he realized.

"Who says I want your pants off? I just want to shut you up."

Naruto laughed loudly at that comment. "You gonna gag me? I knew you were a kinky fucker, but I thought you preferred to be on the receiving end of the bondage."

Sasuke sighed. Sometimes trying to prove a point to him just wasn't worth the trouble. Idiot had a comeback for everything.

"There are other ways to shut you up," he finally replied in a surprisingly suggestive tone.

"You sure you want to do that? I might bite."

Sasuke didn't have to see his face to know he was grinning again.

"Oh, hell. Somebody do _something_!" Sakura – who'd pretty much turned into wallpaper once they'd started fighting – growled as she stomped over to them. "I'm sick…" She pulled Sasuke in for a quick kiss. "…to death…" She shoved him back off of Naruto and away from her. "Strip. Of the way…" Turning her attention to the blond, she grabbed the waist band of his orange pants and literally tore them from his body. "…you two…" She yanked Naruto to his feet and kissed him. "…always have to…" She then shoved him toward Sasuke and began removing her own clothes. "…complicate things."

Sasuke tried not to shiver in anticipation.

Thirty minutes later found the three on Naruto's living room floor amongst scattered clothes and torn scraps of orange fabric. Sasuke was mentally counting the places on his body where bruises were beginning to form. It could've been worse, he thought with a smirk, as he glanced next to him where Sakura was trying to dig a rather nasty splinter out of Naruto's ass cheek. Even she had the beginnings of bruises forming on her knees.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, take it easy. I thought medics were supposed to be gentle and all that," the blond pouted.

"Sorry, it's in there deep. I've almost got it, though."

"This is your fault, you know. If you hadn't missed my whole point, you'd be digging splinters out of _his_ ass right now," Naruto grumbled as he nodded in his direction. Sasuke just smirked.

Sakura smiled and glanced up at Sasuke momentarily before turning her attention back toward fixing up their teammate. "No, I get what you were saying. Ha, got it!" She leaned over and kissed the spot where she pulled the three inch splinter from him. Sasuke fought not to roll his eyes at the smile the affection brought to Naruto's face.

"I just realized something while you two were rolling around on the floor," she elaborated. Naruto turned over onto his side to look at her, the curiosity apparent on his face.

"And what's that?" the blond asked. Sakura grinned as she curled up between them.

"Sasuke-kun's not the only one who likes to be pushed."

"Hey!" Naruto started to protest, but he was silenced by Sakura pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
